theretrofandomcom-20200215-history
(2016-005) 10199 (01-06-2016)
Mikey-Mini Episode: 10199 Production Number: 2016 - 5 Date: Wednesday, January 6, 2016 Mikey-Mini Year: 2016 Sponsors: I, X, 11 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|B for Beard (poem by Edward Lear) Artist: Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: Ernie is startled when a buzzing B enters the room and flies around. Bert thinks it's harmless, but then it stings Bert on the nose. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two crows sing "Stones Don't Grow." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kid jungle explorers spot a wild letter B. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Snow White sings "With A Smile & A Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A class makes a quilt of their faces. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Que Es Esto: Es Un Perro (Dog) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|B is for Bongo Beat, Bandit, and Bottles of wine. Voice: Casey Kasem |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash Kermit interviews Alice, from the Lewis Carroll tales. For this adventure, she eats something that makes her grow. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Mad Painter #10. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Disney Shorts: Sleepy-Time Donald - Donald sleepwalks through a date with Daisy. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jeff Redd sings "Between." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Letter U salesman |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|B is for bear, bicycle, bump, branch, and bee. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Beetles perform "Letter B." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Ringmaster treats us to the balancing feet of ten brown bears. Artist: Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy climbs up a tree to gather coconuts. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Pinball #10 Artist: Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|To help demonstrate today's word, Murray gives Adam Scott some awful gifts. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ten brightly-beaked birds land on a statue. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A U train spells the words Unite, U-turn, Underground, Up, and Universe. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The letter U dances at the beach. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Alice sings "All In The Golden Afternoon" with a bunch of flowers |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fay Ray climbs over a box. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rubber Stamp #10 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen sings "Not Logical" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|B for banana and ballerina |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Clown Honking #11 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gordon reads the kids "Home Run on the Range" featuring Forgetful Jones. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Capital I, he's the kind of guy |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kermit interviews Marvin Suggs and his Muppaphones |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|I in the Sky |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street Creature Feature: The Goat |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rap #11 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppet & Kid Moments: Grover and Morgan discuss body parts |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cowboy X |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|El juega beisbol |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Twiddle-Dee and Twiddle-Dum narrate the story of the Walrus and the Carpenter |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The ringmaster showcases 11 purple pooches |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Floyd Pepper and Scooter sing "Mr. Bassman" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|I is for Iguana (film of marine iguanas) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Brady Kids sing "Gonna Find a Rainbow" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|It's a crocodile Artist: Ishu Patel Category:2016 Episode Guide